


Malik Craynal

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-04
Updated: 2002-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: NoneSUMMARY: Daniel is told he must save an alien world, but will he be able to save himself?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Malik Craynal

##  Malik Craynal

##### Written by Layton Colt   
Comments? Write to us at [laytoncolt@hotmail.com](mailto:laytoncolt@hotmail.com)

  * SPOILERS: None 
  * SUMMARY: Daniel is told he must save an alien world, but will he be able to save himself? 
  * PG [D] 



* * *

Part One: Enticement 

"Slow down, Daniel."

Doctor Daniel Jackson didn’t miss the exasperation in Jack’s voice but he just couldn’t slow down. Not with those ruins only a mile in front of them.

SG-12 had returned from PX1957 yesterday explaining that they had found no civilizations and only an abandoned city. Predictably, Daniel had jumped at the chance to explore it.

Jack sighed as he, Sam and Teal’c attempted to keep Daniel in their sights. Jack brushed the sweat from his brow, they were on another planet that appeared to be only sand. Except the for the city’s walls in the distance the land was barren.

And hot.

It was very hot.

How had Daniel gotten so far ahead? The archeologist was speeding across the unstable sand and didn’t even seem to realize they’d been walking in this heat for an hour already. Jack looked over at Sam and saw that she looked as beat as he did, Teal’c and Daniel were the only one’s who looked unaffected by the sweltering conditions.

"Break!" O’Neill called and Sam fell gratefully to the ground. She groaned when she felt the ground. She groaned when she felt the heat already begin to seep through the thin protection of the blanket she had laid down.

Jack stepped forward and tried to get Daniel’s attention, "Danny! Come back!"

Daniel sighed and turned back to join the others. He almost asked if he could go on a head but knew already what Jack would say to that…

No.

Daniel took out his own blanket from his back and sat in between Jack and Sam but he didn’t stop moving. His fingers danced incessantly across his knees.

"Exactly how much coffee did you drink this morning?" Jack asked turning to the youngest member of his team.

"Only four," Jackson answered quickly.

"Only four?" Jack repeated incredulously.

"I believe you had five cups of coffee this morning DanielJackson," Teal’c stated and Jack rolled his eyes. No wonder he had so much energy.

As they sat Daniel pulled a 5th Avenue candy bar from his pocket, Jack grabbed it from him and exchanged it for an MRE.

"You eat too much candy, Daniel," Jack explained.

"I don’t eat that much candy," Daniel protested reluctantly accepting the food.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Yea, and you don’t drink that much coffee either."

They only rested another ten minutes before Daniel had convinced them to continue on. They reached the site in about an hour. Slowed down by the heat and sand though Jack was sure Daniel could have made the walk in fifteen minutes.

"Same old thing," Jack muttered. "Another Egyptian city."

Daniel seemed fascinated, "Actually, this isn’t Egyptian, Jack," Daniel said hearing Jack’s mumbled comment. "It’s similar but I’ve never seen anything quite like this."

That meant they’d be here awhile. Jack groaned and dropped his pack to the ground.

Daniel’s eyes grew wider by the minute, "These symbols are familiar, they are a lot like an old Egypt dialect…"

"I thought it wasn’t Egyptian?" Jack said.

"It’s not, exactly. I said it was similar."

Jack groaned again as Daniel began to list all of the differences and similarities between the two cultures and wished he was with Teal’c and Carter securing the perimeter. 

Leaning against the wall he allowed his eyes to drift shut. He knew someone had to stay with Daniel and because of the archeologists penchant to find trouble Jack usually volunteered to be the one to keep an eye on him.

"Daniel, how long do you think this will take?" 

No answer.

Jack’s eyes flew open and he was instantly alert. Daniel wasn’t in his sights.

"Daniel," he called.

"Jack?"

The voice that replied sounded muffled, it sounded like it was coming from the other side of the wall in front of him.

"Where the hell are you?" Jack snapped.

"I… I think I found a trap door."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Get back over here," he said.

"I can’t," Daniel told him. "There isn’t a release on this side."

"Okay, I’ll open it from here, what do I do?"

"I pressed the hieroglyph with the eye,"

Looking at the numerous hieroglyphs inscribed on the wall Jack saw many that had eyes. Without wasting time he began to press them.

"Hey Jack, wait a minute, I think I found something…"

"Don’t touch anything," Jack ordered his voice holding an edge of panic. "I mean it, Daniel." Jack continued to press the hieroglyphs that had eyes on them but still nothing happened.

On the other side of the wall, Daniel wasn’t listening. The lever he had discovered was just too tempting not to pull.

Most likely it was a release to reopen the trap door, but even if it wasn’t he wanted to know it’s true purpose.

He walked to the lever like a moth to a flame and hesitated only an instant before pulling it down.

Jack cursed. There were too many damn eyes. Jack was about to move to the next one when he looked down. Near the bottom of the wall he saw a hieroglyph that was slightly larger than the others. It was an eye.

Jack knelt down and pushed it. He heard a slight click and a portion of the wall began to slide open.

A small room lay beyond the wall. A bare stone cell with no hallways.

And it was empty.

"Daniel?" Jack asked uncertainly.

This time he got no response. His eyes strayed to the lever on the far side.

"Dammit, Daniel. I told you not to touch anything."

* * * * 

Daniel slowly felt himself regain consciousness.

When his eyes opened he saw a beautiful woman leaning over him. She had long black curly hair and the brightest green eyes he’d ever seen.

"Nu sut nik zar Malik Craynal," she whispered.

I know that dialect, Daniel realized and before he fell back into unconsciousness he realized the translation…

The woman had said, ‘Welcome to the Forbidden City."

 

Part Two: Rival Gods

Jack paced the hallway in the old city. SG-4 had arrived 15 minutes ago. When Jack had told the others what had happened Teal’c had volunteered to go back for help. SG-4 had arrived in record time, they’d got to bring a jeep.

Jack wanted to just pull the damn lever and see for himself where it had taken Daniel but Colonel Meyers of SG-4 had strongly advised against it.

"Look, Jack," Meyers said softly. "I know you don’t want to hear this but Daniel probably stumbled onto some booby trap…"

Jack had turned on Meyers and had him pinned against the wall before he could even finish his sentence. "Daniel is fine. He’ll be fine. He’s not dead and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t jump to conclusions," Jack growled.

Meyers pushed the man off of him, "Sorry O’Neill but face facts. How do you expect him to get back? To find him? We don’t have any idea or clue as to where it is he could even be. And it’s not like we can just risk pulling the lever we already decided…"

"You decided," Jack said quietly.

Jack’s eyes were burning and Meyers began to think that was exactly what O’Neill planned to do… "You can’t try it! Pulling that lever could do anything! It could send the whole temple crumbling around us."

"It’s the only thing I can do," O’Neill said softly.

"Hammond won’t approve this," Meyers told him.

"It’s my opinion as head of SG-1 that we can’t waste time returning to the Stargate and reporting to Hammond. I’ve got to go now, I’ll bring Daniel back."

"O’Neill, I don’t believe that this is wise," Teal’c told him.

"Me either," Sam added. "I want to find Daniel too, sir but we have no idea what will happen if you do this."

"What will happen if I don’t?" he asked as he opened the secret door. He could hear the others yelling at him not to do it even as the door shut but he ignored them and pulled the lever down.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Daniel once again opened his eyes. When he realized he was alone he wonde3red if his earlier experience had only been a dream but when he sat up he knew at least part of what he remembered was real because he had no idea where he was.

The room he was in was large, filled with mirrors and ancient writings, only a few of which he recognized on first glance. He saw the Forbidden City written many places… Malik Craynal. The woman who had spoken to him earlier must have been real as well but where was she now? More importantly, where was he?

His last clear memory was of pulling the lever, he couldn’t seem to recall anything after that.

Getting up from the bed he saw that there weren’t any doors, despite his headache and the hazy feeling he decided there must be another secret door so he began to search for the eye symbol.

After a few minutes of searching he found what he was looking for and a portion of the wall slid aside revealing a torch lit hallway.

The mysterious woman was standing in front of him, her green eyes scrutinizing him with a rapt attention consisting of both concern and awe. "Tiva tri manda zit nun."

Daniel’s mind was still foggy but he understood what she had said, _You recover quickly._

Daniel rubbed his temples, "Crue sar tandi," he responded. _What happened to me?_

She answered and he translated it in his head, "You came to us through the passageway of the Gods."

"The passageway of the Gods?" he asked becoming more comfortable with the language.

The woman nodded and pointed up, "You fell from the sky, through the window of our temple, you fell down to the ground."

No wonder he had a headache and more bruises than he could count.

"What’s you name?" he asked her.

She smiled, "I’m Kina."

"Daniel," he said.

"Welcome to the Forbidden city, Daniel."

Daniel nodded, "Thank you, do you know how I can leave?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Jack looked around.

Nothing happened.

He’d pulled the lever and nothing happened.

He turned around as he heard the door sliding open. Sam, Teal’c and Meyers were looking at him as though he’d gone mad.

"It didn’t work," he told them.

"What do you mean ‘it didn’t work’?" Meyers asked.

Jack pulled down the lever again to demonstrate.

All three shouted protests at once but again…

Nothing happened.

"Maybe we broke it?" Sam said quietly.

"Whatever happened, there isn’t anything we can do about it now. We should go back to the SGC," Meyers told them.

"No," Jack said quickly. "We need to bring a translator down here. We need to understand these writings."

"Daniel’s the only linguist in the SGC that could translate these," Meyers said.

"Then we get someone who isn’t in the SGC," Jack decided.

"You know we can’t do that, Jack," Meyers said trying to get through to his fellow Colonel. "We can’t involve anymore civilians. We have to go back, there isn’t anything we can do here."

"It’s only been a couple of hours and you’re asking me to give up?" Jack asked angrily.

"No, I’m asking you to see reason, we’ll come back, Jack but we’ve done all we can for now."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"You wish to leave?" Kina asked sounding confused. "Were you not sent here to save us?"

"Save you from what?"

"Ourselves. Our people have divided. Chosen sides of our two Gods, if it is not ended our city will be destroyed."

"A civil war?" Daniel asked. "Many places have civil wars. It may seem hard now but you’ll get through it."

Kina grabbed Daniel’s arm, "You don’t understand, the followers of Rinas claim he had told them to destroy us. They believe we all must pay for our rivalry. They plan to take the others’ technology and destroy our planet as a sacrifice for Rinas."

Daniel looked at her horrified, "The whole planet?"

Kina nodded.

"Who are ‘the others’?" Daniel asked. "What’s the technology you were talking about?"

"A bomb, it is made from the same material as the Stargate by the others,"

"You know about the Stargate?" Daniel asked excitedly.

"Of course. It is in front of our temple, it was made by the others."

Daniel’s eyes lit up, "Will you take me there? If I had access to a Stargate I could get home."

Kina’s eyes went to the ground, "If I must, but if you return home, what will become of me and my people?"

Daniel felt a rush of guilt, "When I return I’ll tell my people about you, they might agree to help you."

Now Kina looked frightened, "No! You must tell no one of the Forbidden City. All trespassers on these grounds will be killed. No one must know of it or my Goddess Kolanar will punish us."

"But aren’t I a trespasser?" Daniel asked.

Kina shook her head, "No, you came by the passageway of the Gods not the Stargate. You are here because Kolanar and Rinas wish it, Daniel. You were brought here for a reason. Not just anyone is allowed access to the passageway of the Gods."

"There isn’t anything I could do, Kina. I’m not some savior. I don’t know how to help you."

"Daniel," Kina said softly. "If you truly could not help us you would not be here."

"Kina you need to understand, I’m just an archeologist, a linguist. I don’t know how to end a war."

"A linguist?" Kina asked.

Daniel nodded, "I study languages, translate ancient writings."

Kina’s eyes lit up, "Ancient writings?" she echoed.

Daniel nodded, "Yes most of them, some take longer than others but…"  


Kina interrupted, "There are a few of my people who believed the Rival Gods stopped fighting and live in peace. It has never been proven but if that’s what the writings say… if Kolanar and Rinas are no longer fighting then we have no reason to."

"Where are these writings?" Daniel asked.

"At the temple inscribed in the pillars, it is of a language we can not speak."

"You said the Stargate is in front of this temple?"

Kina nodded eagerly.

"Then I suppose it couldn’t hurt to take a look before I returned home."

Kina smiled widely and took his hand, "Come then, I will take you there."

 

Part Three: Stone of Saryon

Jack was pacing.

SG-3 and SG-12 had arrived 4 hours ago and had yet to turn up anything.

Teal’c was staring at the inscriptions on the walls, trying in vain to recognize the symbols and Carter was leaning against a wall… staring at the ceiling.

And Jack… Jack was pacing.

He still refused to leave and Teal’c and Carter weren’t about to go anywhere with out their CO. Even Meyers had decided to stick around after realizing it was futile to try and talk Jack into returning with him.

Jack just kept remembering Daniel’s funeral…

He’d left Daniel behind once, and if they didn’t turn something up in the next few minutes he’d be forced to do it again. 

He’d sworn to never do it again.

To leave behind no one, especially not Danny.

Sam was trained for survival, Teal’c was… well, he was Teal’c.

Of course he knew Daniel wasn’t helpless, the kid was nothing if not a survivor. And he’d underestimated him before.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. "Meyers," Jack mumbled. "What is it?"

"We’re packing up, Jack," he said quietly.

"What?" he exploded. "We haven’t even__"

"Jack," Meyers cut him off. "Carter took some samples we’ve searched practically the whole temple, we need to go back until we have some more information." 

Jack rubbed his neck and turned back to the spot he’d last seen Daniel, "Alright," he nodded reluctantly. "Maybe Carter will find something in those samples."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Daniel’s eyes went past the Stargate. Forgetting his need to return home he stared at the temple in awe.

The temple wasn’t very large, not much taller than the Stargate but that did nothing to hamper its magnificence. 

There were twelve thick pillars holding up a hollow dome of pure gold. Daniel smiled and raced inside. It was as though the whole structure had been touched by the hand of Midas.

The floors were sparkling as the sun beat down on the marbled tiles. Looking up he saw a large square cut out of the top of the dome, allowing the light to fall through. Four posts came up from each side of he square, meeting in the middle and holding up some type of crystal.

Kina came up beside him and laced her hand through his arm, "That is the Stone of Saryon,"

Daniel furrowed his brow unable to come up with an accurate translation of the word Saryon. "I suppose its close to stalemate," he muttered as he pulled away and went to one of the pillars.

He’d found the ancient writings, the words were inscribed on the inside edge of all twelve pillars.

Kina turned Daniel around and pointed up to the square opening from the roof, "This is from where you came to us," she told him. "You fell from the temples window."

Daniel looked up again, eyeing the stone and open window with new interest. How had he come from a secret room in an abandoned ruin to falling down to a temple in the middle of a forbidden city?

"I fell all the way down from there?" he asked, guessing that it was about twelve feet high.

Kina shook her head in the affirmative.

Daniel winced, at least he knew why he was covered in bruise. Daniel turned back to the writings, "And none of your people can read this?" he asked.

"No, it is the language of the gods."

Daniel turned his attention again to the writings and his eyes widened.

__

‘…the language of the gods.’

It was written in Goa’uld.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Colonel!" Sam cried as she caught up to the older man in the hall of the SGC.

O’Neill gave her a sideways glance, "What is it, Carter?"

"I took some samples from the stone inside of the hidden room…"

"And?" Jack prompted.

"And, it’s the same material as the Stargate, sir. It’s naquida, maybe Daniel is missing because he’s been sent somewhere else,"

Jack’s eyes grew larger, "What you think when Daniel pulled the lever he created some kind of wormhole?"

Sam nodded, "I’m not sure, we’re dealing with alien technology here and the evidence of naquida doesn’t mean there was a wormhole but it’s the only explanation I can come up with. And of course there’s also the question of why nothing happened when you pulled the switch."

"Maybe he did something else, pushed some other magic button before pulling the lever," the Colonel mused.

Sam nodded, "What will we do?"

"We need to inform Hammond. Maybe I’ll be able to convince him to let us go back and try to establish a wormhole."

"I can’t be sure there even is a wormhole," Sam said quickly. "We’ve never seen one created outside of gates…"

"It’s the only explanation that makes any sense," Jack said. "If there’s a chance we can recreate the wormhole and get through to Danny we’ve got to take it."

Carter nodded, "Daniel would do it for us."

 

Part Four: Needless War

Daniel ran his hand over the hieroglyphs in amazement. There was no doubt about it. 

It was written in Goa’uld.

The language of the Gods.

False Gods.

"Can you read it?" Kina asked impatiently. "Do you know what it says?"

Daniel took a steadying breath and began to read. He started at the pillar in front of the Stargate.

"Kolanar arrived to this place, to the Forbidden City on a chariot of fire," Daniel narrated, guessing the ‘chariot of fire’ was actually a damaged Goa’uld ship looking for a place to land. "Kolanar proclaimed herself to be the Goddess of Fire and Light, she claimed she had been brought here to rule this city and teach the lost souls of this place how to be civilized." 

Getting up Daniel moved to the next pillar. "That is when the famed God Rinas stepped forward. Rinas had been ruler of the planet for hundreds of years, never aging a day…" Daniel grimaced. That would be thanks to the sarcophagus no doubt. "He told Kolanar to leave this place, declaring the city as forbidden and deciding no others may either enter nor leave ever again," 

Daniel continued to move pillar to pillar reciting the story. "Kolanar had laughed and claimed to be more powerful than Rinas, she told him she would not leave here. That is when the war of the Gods began, some people would side with Rinas and some with Kolanar causing a rift in the once peaceful city."

Though both noble gods, Rinas and Kolanar were driven with a thirst for power oblivious to the suffering of their people. Then Natessa, Kolanar’s personal hand maiden was killed in a raid. Outraged at the death of her loyal servant Kolanar demanded an end to the needless fighting. She went to Rinas and kneeled before him, she told him that she would repair her chariot and leave for all eternity, returning to Rinas the rule that was rightfully his."

Rinas had been speechless at first, despite the fact that he had initially told Kolanar to leave she had unwittingly been aiding him all along. None of the other Gods would dare invade a planet with two Gods protecting it. So Rinas had walked to Kolanar and kneeled before her just as she was kneeling before him."

Rinas took her hands in his and said, ‘It is truly rare to meet a Goddess who cares more about her people than her rule over them. You need not leave here you may become my Queen and rule by my side. Kolanar had agreed to be his queen and as a present to her he created this temple, placing the stone of Saryon in it’s grasp. The Stone that represents the joining of the two Rival Gods."

When Daniel finished reading and turned to Kina he saw tears in her eyes, "Then it is true, they became in alliance and my people’s suffering is pointless."

"But now you can stop it," Daniel told her.

"They will not believe me, I am only an attendant to the temple…"

"Would they believe me?" Daniel asked.

Kina looked at him, "I’ve told some of your arrival through the passageway of the Gods. They were intrigued. I believe they will listen to you."

Daniel nodded, "Then I have to try and explain it to them before I can leave. I couldn’t live with myself if I left now, knowing you were fighting a pointless war."

King nodded, "The Gods chose well, bringing you here. I have no doubt you will be able to help us."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"So you believe Dr. Jackson has been transported somewhere by a wormhole?" Hammond asked SG-1 minus one. 

"Yes, sir," Carter said. "But whatever Daniel did to make it work it seems to have shut down."

"And it’s likely he can’t get back through from wherever he is or he would have already," Jack added.

"And if I allow you to try and reopen this wormhole what’s to keep you from becoming trapped on the other side as well?"

"We would send a MALP through before we went in ourselves,"

Hammond nodded, "Very well. But I don’t want you going through until you’ve sent a probe through and deemed it safe."

Jack nodded, "Of course, sir."

"You can leave tomorrow at 7:00 hours, Colonel, until then get some rest."

O’Neill pressed his lips into a tight line. He had wanted to leave tonight. "Yes, sir." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Daniel nervously bit his lip. He was used to public speaking. Addressing an entire room full of people who probably didn’t even care what he had to say. 

But this was different. The fate of an entire city… and entire planet depended on how well this conference went. 

He was standing in the center of the temple with Kina beside him. General Arda Staiv of the Army of Rinas was to his left, some of his loyal warriors standing guard behind him and General Nadias Qraight of the Army of Kolanar was to his right also guarded by some of his warriors. Both of the imposing Generals were glaring at each other barely taking notice of Daniel and Kina who both stood between them.

"I’m Daniel Jackson," he told them. "I’m sure Kina has told you about how I arrived through the passageway of the Gods or you wouldn’t be here."

General Staiv pulled his gaze from his enemy and turned to Daniel, "She has, for what purpose have the Gods brought you to this place?"

"He has been sent here to end this needless war!" Kina cried. "Read them the truth, Daniel. Tell them the story you told me."

General Qraight looked at the young man with wide eyes, "You can read the language of the Gods?"

Daniel nodded, "Yes, I have dedicated my life to the study of languages. Translating writings. I have read the inscriptions on these pillars and you have no reason to fight this war. Rinas and Kolanar have made a truce. Kolanar has become Rinas’ Queen."

"Lies!" General Qraight yelled. "Our Goddess Kolanar despises Rinas she would not take his hand,"

"I’m only telling you what I’ve read," Daniel explained calmly. "This temple was built to represent their joining."

General Staiv seemed more willing to believe. "If this is true then read to us this story. Tell us how they came to be joined."

Daniel gave a small sigh of relief and headed to the first pillar. He recited the story quickly and the warriors listened raptly.

"Then it is true," General Qraight whispered disbelievingly. "All this time… all for nothing. They were able to find peace and yet we were not."

"With this knowledge we will find peace," Kina told them. "We can end this fighting and serve under both our gods as loyal servants."

General Qraight stepped forward, "If the Goddess Kolanar can humble herself before Rinas to find peace then I can certainly humble myself before you, Arda. Will you accept my offer for peace?"

General Staiv nodded briskly, "We will not fight the loyal servants of our God’s Queen. I accept your offer of peace."

Nadias smiled brightly, "Then this is a time for celebration! The war is no longer! We may return home!"

The soldiers let out shouts of joy and the two General’s turned to Daniel. "Thank you for reciting to us this story," General Staiv said. "We see now it is not the right course of action to destroy tins world."

"Come back with us, Daniel Jackson," General Qraight said brightly, "We shall have a great party!"

Daniel smiled slightly, "You go ahead. I can’t stay here though. I have to get home." 

The Generals’ nodded, "Very well," Staiv said. "But we shall always remember you, Daniel Jackson no matter if you leave. You and young Kina have shown us that which many had claimed for years. I am glad we finally decided to listen."

With that the Generals and their soldiers turned and left, heading back to the Forbidden City to begin a celebration and end a war.

"I can’t believe it was that easy…" Daniel murmured.

Kina smiled, ‘These people, they are good souls. They did not want to fight. They did so only because they believed they had no choice."

"Well I’m glad it worked out but I need to get home. My friends are probably worried."

Kina turned away, "About your going home, it isn’t that easy. I have not been entirely honest with you."

Daniel suppressed a groan, "What do you mean?"

When she didn’t answer he turned her around to face him. Kina met his eyes and hers glowed fiercely. Daniel jumped back in surprise.

She was a Goa’uld…

Part Five: Lost Time

"No," Daniel whispered backing away. "You’re a Goa’uld…"

Kina smiled and stepped towards him, "This frightens you?" she asked sounding amused, her voice the booming rasp of a Goa’uld. "I will not harm you Daniel Jackson. You have helped me and my people, I have no ill intentions towards you."

"But you’re a Goa’uld," he repeated, still not allowing her to get close.

"I am a Tok’ra, my host and I are equals. It is Kina you’ve been talking to all this time."

Daniel nodded slowly, taking it all in. "Who am I talking to now?"

"I am Kolanar, Daniel. I believe you already know who I am."

Daniel’s eyes widened. "You are Kolanar?"

"Not very quick for one so bright," Kolanar said playfully. "Yes, I am she. And I will help you get home Daniel since you helped me save my people but I cannot allow you to simply pass through the gate."

Danile’s mind was still reeling trying to put all of the pieces together, "Why did you need my help? Why didn’t you just stop the war yourself?"

Her eyes glowed briefly, "When I became Rinas’ Queen I had to promise not to interfere. It would amuse him to no end to watch these people destroy themselves. I could not let that happen."

"Then you should oppose him! The mythical Kolanar was the Goddess of Fire and Light she was more powerful than Rinas."

"But I am not. I am real and not as powerful as Rinas’ besides… I have a job to do."

"You’re a Tok’ra spy," Daniel realized.

"Yes, Rinas is in contact with many of the more powerful Goa’ulds. I have gathered much useful information, you understand of course why I could not risk my position."

"No, of course not. I suppose I’d forgotten the priorities of the Tok’ra."

"You sound bitter."

Daniel interrupted her, "You said you couldn’t just allow me to leave, what did you mean by that?"

"I need to take away your memory of this place."  


Daniel coughed, "Take away my memory!" he shouted. "No, no way. I don’t think so."

"Then you will have to stay and Rinas’ will kill you… and me as well."

Daniel pushed past her and headed to the DHD.

"Daniel, stop!" Kolanar yelled. "Don’t make me hurt you."

Daniel’s eyes grew impossibly larger as he saw Kolanar’s raised palm, her ribbon device poised ready to strike, "You’d kill me?"

"I’d disable you,"

Daniel crossed his arms, "If you really are Tok’ra then let me speak to Kina."

Kolanar’s eyes flashed and then reverted back to the placid green of Kina’s, "Why are you being so difficult, Daniel?" she asked softly.

"Difficult?" Daniel cried. "I’m being difficult? Kina I just want to go home."

"You cannot be allowed to leave with the knowledge you have of this place. No one must know of the Forbidden City or of my assignment here."

"Then I won’t tell anyone."

"I can’t take you at you word when so much is at stake. Please Daniel we must hurry. Rinas may find us. He would kill us both." Kina’s eyes glowed and she was Kolanar again.

Kolanar placed her hands on Daniel’s shoulders and with the strength of a Goa’uld and forced him to kneel down.

"Kolanar, don’t do this," Daniel ground out through clenched teeth, unable to rise from his knees.

"I am sorry, Daniel. It is best for us all."

Kolanar placed a small device on Daniel’s forehead and he cried out in pain before falling unconscious.

__

‘A grand way to repay him for all his help," Kina growled to Kolanar.

‘We had no choice. We could not allow him to retain the knowledge of our position. The risk was too great.’

‘And this risk to Daniel? Rinas will not be happy that the war has ended, he will search out Daniel Jackson and Daniel will be unprepared. Unaware of this new enemy he has made.’

‘Daniel will not be found by Rinas," Kolanar said harshly. ‘Now quickly we must get him through the gate. He is not safe here and we are no longer safe in his presense.’

Kolanar moved to the DHD. _‘We will return him to where he was, he should be safe in the old temple.’_

Kolanar dragged Daniel through the gate and laid him on the floor of the secret room. She had used the coordinates that connected to the wormhole inside of the small room.

__

‘We cannot leave him here alone…’ Kina protested.

‘His friends will come for him, do not worry so much, Kina. Daniel will be alright.’

Kolanar looked at the young man lying before her. She knew it wasn’t over, that soon Rinas would grow bored and his entertainment would once again come at the expense of her people but soon she would destroy him. Valuable source of information to the Tok’ra or not she didn’t know how much longer she could stand back and do nothing but watch as Rinas laid his cruelty on innocents and maybe… just maybe when she rid her world of Rinas she would once again search out Daniel Jackson and tell him the story of how he had ended a war and saved a planet…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

_  
_

Jack walked briskly into the gateroom, slinging his pack over his shoulder. He was glad to see Carter and Teal’c were already geared up and ready to go and as he joined them at the bottom of the ramp the first chevron was already locking into place.

This was all his fault. He was responsible for Daniel, for all his team… he should have known not to take his eyes of Daniel, even for a second. Because that was all it took for him to disappear.

"It will be alright, sir. We’ll find him," the soft voice belonged to Carter and Jack looked over to her, surprised to see the wormhole had already formed behind her.

"SG-1," General Hammond’s voice rang out. "You have a go."

Jack took a steadying breath and led his team through the event horizon. He groaned involuntarily as they appeared back on the sand planet. He had known he didn’t like this place.

"Well, lets get started," O’Neill called. "We’ve got two miles in front of us."

It took the team well over an hour to reach the temple and Jack and Sam looked exhausted. Of course, Teal’c looked fine, Jack noted with disgust. Didn’t he ever get tired? Or hot?

"Alright, Carter," Jack said approaching the secret door and kneeling before the eye hieroglyph. "Prepare to work your magic."

Sam and Teal’c came to stand behind Jack as he pressed the switch. The door slid open to reveal Daniel out cold on the floor. There was a moment when no one moved then at once they raced into action.

Teal’c and Jack carefully dragged Daniel from the room before the door could once again slide shut and Sam knelt down to check his condition.

"How is he?" Jack asked impatiently. _Please let him be alright…_

"He’s got lots of bruises and a gash on the back of his head but it’s nothing life threatening," Sam said with relief.

"Ja’k," Daniel mumbled as he slowly came to. "I found a lever…"

Jack allowed himself a small, relieved smile and patted Daniel’s arm. "I know you did. I don’t suppose you remember my telling you not to touch it?"

His eyes still shut Daniel grinned, "Sorry," he murmured.

"It’s alright," Jack said softly. "Okay team, lets get back and have Danny checked out in the infirmary. Teal’c can you carry him back?"

"Indeed I can, O’Neill," Teal’c said.

"No, no, no," Daniel protested, awake although still groggy. "I can walk on my own. I’m fine… really."

The three watched as their youngest team member tried to get to his feet, Sam holding out a hand to help him. He finally made it up but Jack had to reach out and grab him so he didn’t fall again, "Yea, you’re fine," Jack said bitterly. "Why don’t you tell us where you’ve been."

Daniel furrowed his brow trying to pull away from Jack’s forced support, "I-I don’t know what happened. The last thing I remember was pulling the lever. Why? How long was I trapped in there?"

Daniel’s team mates stared at him in disbelief, ‘You pulled that lever almost twenty four hours ago, Daniel," Sam said, worry coloring her tone.

"After you pulled the lever O’Neill opened the door. You were no longer in the room," Teal’c added.

Daniel’s eyes widened, "What? That can’t be right. I’m sure I pulled the lever just a minute ago." 

"What happened when you did pull the lever?" Sam asked.

Daniel shook his head, "I don’t know… I guess I just blacked out."

"Alright, enough." Jack said. "We’ll discuss this in the debriefing. Right now I want to get Daniel back to the SGC and have the Doc look at him."

Jack didn’t release his hold on Daniel’s arm as they made their long trek back to the Stargate.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"What can you tell us, Doctor?" General Hammond asked as the debriefing began.

"Well, Daniel’s fine. A little banged up but he didn’t receive a concussion."

"And the memory loss?" Jack asked looking over to Daniel with concern.

"I can’t explain it," Janet said frustrated. "The blow to his head wasn’t significant enough to cause amnesia or to keep him unconscious for 24 hours."

General Hammond turned to Daniel, "And you’re positive you don’t remember anything?"

Daniel nodded, looking slightly disturbed.

"Then, dismissed."

Daniel was the first out of the conference room, making a beeline for his office. Right now all he wanted to do was get lost in his work.

However he knew that it wouldn’t be that easy when he felt a hand grab his arm.

"Hey, didn’t you hear me? I’ve been following you since the meeting."

Daniel pushed into his office and out of Jack’s grasp, "Sorry," he mumbled.

Jack didn’t give up that easily, he quickly followed the younger man into his office. "How do you feel?"

"I’m fine, Jack."

Huh, ‘I’m fine’. This was worse than he thought. Daniel was never ‘fine’ when he said ‘I’m fine’.

"I’m sure you are, I just wanted to check. We were all worried about you, you know."

Daniel sighed and collapsed into his chair, "Alright, go ahead. Give it to me."

Jack furrowed his brow, "Give you what?"

"My lecture, Jack. The follow orders, don’t touch anything unless I tell you that you can lecture."

"Oh, that," Jack said sitting down across from Daniel.

"That is why you’re here, isn’t it" Daniel asked testily.

"No, actually, I cam here to see how you were."

Daniel sighed, "I’m fine, Jack. You can leave now."

And back to square one.

"It must be hard not knowing where you’ve been this last day."

Daniel sighed again and removed his glasses. Leaning back he massaged the bridge of his nose, "You could say that." 

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly."

"Daniel…" Jack prompted.

"Jack?" Daniel snapped back.

"Why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you?"

"I can’t. I don’t even know myself."

"That bad, huh?"

Daniel looked up at Jack, "Look, Jack. Like I said, I’m fine and I’m really behind on my work…"

"Well, you’re just going to have to get further behind because we’re going out."

"I’m not in the mood to go out."

"When has that ever stopped me from dragging you along? Come on, we don’t want to keep Teal’c and Carter waiting." 

Realization of the comment hit and Daniel laughed. "You already had this night all planned out, didn’t you? You’re pretty confident you’d be able to ‘drag’ me along."

Jack smiled, "Yep, now don’t make me look bad in front of Carter. She bet me I wouldn’t be able to charm you into coming."

"That’s a pretty safe bet."

Now it was Jack’s turn to sigh, "I tell you what, you come with us and I’ll let you watch one of your documentaries when you come over on Saturday."

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

"Yep, I’m sure Carter and Teal’c will appreciate what ever you chose." Jack sad grudgingly.

‘Alright, Jack. You’ve got a deal."

Jack smiled as he threw his arm over Daniel’s shoulders and began to stir him down the hall, "That’s the spirit."

"Oh and Jack, I know just the thing to watch."

Jack groaned and rolled his eyes, "It’s not a documentary on the history of Egyptian Gods, is it?"

Daniel smiled mischievously, "No, nothing like that. I want to watch hockey."

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> AUTHOR'S NOTE: The End! (Kind of...There will be a Book Two.)

* * *

>   
> © April 2002 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
